


Sweetness

by oblongpill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblongpill/pseuds/oblongpill
Summary: With a scent as unique and strong as Gabriel's, who could easily forget it?





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> again, did this one over a year ago so sorry if it sucks yo

He wasn’t quite sure when he started to notice, but Jack realized that any time Gabriel was near, a sweet aroma would fill the room. It was like a vanilla - or maple syrup - or maybe cotton candy - scent that would immediately make Jack imagine the taste of all those flavors combined. Contrary to his hopeful fantasies, the first kiss he shared with the other tasted much more metallic and rough. He always found it ironic how such a delicate fragrance could be attached to such an acidulous man, but he never protested any forms of affection.

The smell never went away, Jack noted, as he curiously began focusing on how Gabriel went about his day while always having the hint of something so sweet. Of course, it could just be cologne - and it would have to be extremely good - but it was hard to imagine when literally nothing could ever extinguish it. When he finished training with the new recruits or exercising at the gym, Gabriel’s sweat and heat was no match for the redolence that Jack loved so much. And one would expect that dousing the man would surely strip him of his signature smell, but Jack’s assumption was disproven time and time again whenever they would swim in one of Overwatch’s indoor pools. Even as the overwhelming stench of chlorine assaulted his nose, the scent of vanilla - or maple syrup - or maybe cotton candy - still lingered.  
It was easy to associate every sweet thing with Gabriel, and the habit never really died.

Years progressed and as the days of Overwatch were unknowingly coming to an end, the two often found themselves bickering. Bickering lead to full arguments. Full arguments lead to physical fights. Jack again noted that the Swiss headquarters smelled sugary, and after his official death, he never waved that aroma off of him. He supposed he had spent so much time with his former lover that the smell just stuck to him. That, or he just missed him that much and imagined things.

It wasn’t until years after the incident that he decided the latter was most likely the truth. As he was searching for Ana, yet another presumably dead Overwatch member, something hit his nose like a sucker punch. It was much stronger, much more real, than what he had been smelling for the past few years, but it was unmistakable. Although the wearer of the fragrance was hostile, a sincere feeling of longing hit Jack, and suddenly, he was being attacked by the scent that meant home.  
He came to terms with it long ago, but the thought never ceased to pain him. That vanilla - or maple syrup - or maybe cotton candy - was no longer home: it was war.


End file.
